VVB
by buru8
Summary: A professor was in his studio frustrated with his work..." if you want to continue this statement then please read. It took me a long time to create these name. So I hope you enjoy plz r&r at end, thxs. -buru8


Disclamer: I don`t own the PPG or the RRB but i do own the VVB [u`ll find out who they are soon]. Enjoy X3 !!!

-How it all began-  
A professor was in his studio frustrated with his work. Ever day he read the paper he read about the three young 5 year olds who saved thier city. He admired the man who discovered them, they were certainly perfect. But he knew that girls will break if bent the right way, boys were much stornger. He had put snips from his dark curly locks, snails which he had under study so they were controlled, a wolves tail. He had gotten this recipe from the internet by a book called 'Calivin and Hobbes'. The puppy dog`s tail was replaced by a young wolves tail, also the wolf had been nearly starved when he cut it off. And the snips weren`t from random people but from him...ok and from his two best friends who were also sicentists one was blond, the other had strawberry blond hair. he then dummped the materials he had into a pot adding the "aciddental" chemical X. To create the "accident" he spinned himslef 10 times and like pinning the tail on the donkey, he nearly missed but it entered the pot. He waited as he approched slowly being careful as to what he was standing next to. He had waited 1min. but felt like an hour and he thought it had failed. As he was leaving he heard the pot shake vioently it clanked agaist the table and foam bubbled over the edeges smoke started to creeped out. Then their was a bright light sending him into a bunch of unfilled test tubes. Their 3 boys stood all wearing hoodies and heelies (those sneakers with wheels in the bottom) except they all varied in color the frist boy was wearing bloody red with a side-ways cap. The next one to his left was wearing a deep navy blue and it was covered by a blue bandana and had a small pony tail in the back. The last which was on his right had his hair cut so jaggedly that it covered one eye almost and had a forest green. The red boy flipped back his hood so that his strawberry blond hair fell over his eye a bit but he tucked it back under his cap.  
"Yo dude don`t stare at me like that, i`m no that creepy" the other 2 snickered and he continued to basically have a stareing contest, blinking included, with the professor.  
"umm... i`m sorry I am Ethan and you are?"  
"actually.. we don`t have names.." said the navy one "Yet..we don`t have names yet and depening on the looks of it..." said the forest green one "...you get to name us.." said the red one the man looked at the paper on the desk and looked at his hand which was cut a bit. To his surprise the red one saw the cut and immidately reacted by ripping part of the professors old lab coat. Then, he cleaned the cut and wrapped the bandage around the cuts. "That should stop the bleeding for now, but no matter how small it still needs to get treated so it woun`t `cause an infection."  
Ethan just nodded `cause he didn`t noe that a kid could know that. He just patted the boys head.  
"Yeah, i know...Cain"  
The boy looked up surprised, his blood red eyes searching Ethan`s to make sure he wasn`t kidding. He then went over to the navy one " Hey, Cooper" and he went over to the forest green one who was now looking at the wolf in the cage which was barking at him and he was barking back. "Chase! that dog could eat you even if i feed him this morning!" pulling the boy away slightly. Chase looked up at the man and smiled "Thanks, i like the name... Chase, Chase, CHASE!!" He jummped up on the table and screamed the name at his brothers. Cain looked at Chase "dude your being mad stupid" The blond one stared as Chase who jumped to attack Cain but was held back by Ethan.

Day after day Ethan thought the boys the good of every thing, he also taught them to controll their powers as much as possible. Which he ended up like John, professor of townsville, in jail. But since the boys had wolves in them the had already nature instincts, espically Chase. But the reason why he was sent to jail was `cause they lived farther away from townsville the place was more rural then in the place we`re the girls lived. The girls lived more west,but they were more east, the people had enough trouble fixing the city after disassters as it was.

-boys meet PPG-

The boys entered 'Townsville Elementary' they had saw the girls before ever since `cause they met them 2 days after their title of PPG. It was recesse and the girls were walking over to them "hi, excuse me why do u wear glasses?" asked Bubbles, who got a stern stare from Blossom "Umm...`cause i neeed `em. That`s like asking why you wear the same pigtails everyday." said Cain, who looked up from a book he was reading. Bubbles looked offended and she quickly took her braids out and tied a side ponytail letting some of the hair down. "Their, no more pigtails"  
Cain`s expression grew bored and he took off his glasses and stared at the girls then put them back on. Blossom was shocked the most out of her sisters. "Yy-oo-uu-rr eyes they are red" she wispered in a look scream. He nodded and smirked "but your eyes are pink"  
"did you have an accident when you were young?" asked Bubbles worried "Naw, he was like that ever since he was created" said Chase who was hanging from the tree but flipped off to wisper to them.  
"Wait so you dudes were created,too?" asked Buttercup "Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" said Chase Blossom watched her sister to make sure she wouldn`t do anything rash. Buttercup crosed her arms on her chest "So, you gotta problem with me asking?"  
"Naw"he said and quickly put his hands in his pocket.

Then day by day the talked to each other getting to know each other better in the end they made an agreement. The agreement was that after battles they would help them clean the town and when they were in serious trouble they would help out. It came true that the boys helped out in battling ,except they never showed it in movies cause even the movie writers didn`t know them. But when they showed up they would attack with the girls, the professors were so proud.  
_boys meet boys-  
Everyone remembers how the RRB were created but noone knows that before the RRB left with their victory, they ran into the boys "well,well looks like we got us some food" said Cain as he jumped out of his hidding place in the tree " who are you?" said the RRB in unison The boys smirked "your worst nightmare" said Chase and Cooper "yeah right, we don`t get nightmares and that isn`t even a team name." said Boomer who got slapped by Brick on the nose.  
Cain punched Brick "no one sould harm your brother not even you!". Brick shock off the impact and swiftly tried to punch his jaw but Cain had doged and threw him to the ground. His brothers were about to attack Cain but Cain`s brothers stopped them. Each brother took on their mirror image except with minor changes. In the end Cain and his brothers were victorious but still a little shacky. The RRB had passed out during the fight, all were badly brusied. Cain got down on one knee and used a fist to support himslef as he wispered into brick`s ear "We are the VulgerVex Boys and we are your worst nightmares and we`ll make sure of that". Before they left he dropped a liquid into each of their mouths that will make the brusies dissaper but the pain is still there. To this day the RRB are still frightened to hear about the 'VulgerVex Boys' or VVB thw onces who could have nearly killed them.

THE END- for thise who got confused VVB is an all boy group. VVB is Vulger Vex Boys 1 Cain- is the leader who`s hair looks blond in the sun but is red normally. His eyes are blood red, he likes playing gutiar but the acustic kind not the electric. Oh yeah, if u couldn`t guess his favorite color is red. He can be mean and tries to keep cool as best as he can with wat he says are 2 "morons" in the house.  
2 Chase- is very wild and is easy to anger, like Buttercup he has a soft side. He likes bashing on things so his instrument is the drum which he can easyilly transition to gutiar. Has a carefree aditude for basically everything and Cain consisders him a bad example to Cooper.  
3 Cooper- the very clueless brother, he is carefree like his brother Chase but can be serious. He loves nature and tries hard to protect it. He likes watching,drawing,and painting beautiful scenes. Usually gets himslef into trouble with the government with strikes to protest the killing of animals [that`s how strongly he feels `bout `em.  
*K` then ppl R&R* 


End file.
